


Sensation Strengthening Snack

by DLS_writes



Series: Weasleys' Wizard Whims [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, EWUCollections, FCFics, FWUCollections, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Incest, M/M, Safeword Use, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: Fred and George test their new Sensation Strengthener - but the effects are stronger than Fred can take.





	Sensation Strengthening Snack

Fred woke up to the warmth of his brother’s body spooning him. George’s strong arms were wrapped tightly around Fred’s chest and with the comfortably soft mattress beneath him and the cosy, warm blanket covering them both, Fred felt no desire at all to get up. He tugged his twin’s arms even tighter around himself and pushed his body back against George’s as if to sink into him. He felt him stir and smiled.

“Morning, Freddie,” George said in a voice that was still a bit croaky and sounded drowsy. Yet, the smile on his lips was audible and Fred loved it.

“Hey Georgie,” he replied with a content sigh as his brother nuzzled his nose into Fred’s neck and placed a few small kisses onto the soft skin.

“Ready to do some testing?” It was Sunday, which meant that the shop was closed and the twins had planned to try out the newest product for their adult line: The Sensation Strengthening Snack came in the form of a small chewy sweet that would be available in various flavors and that would increase the intensity of the eater’s orgasm. Or that was the plan, at least. Today the twins had planned to do the first testing of their new innovation.

Fred yawned widely and snuggled closer to George. “Don’t pester me just yet, Love. Go back to sleep. It’s too early for you to be awake already anyway.” He attempted to huddle even more into the comfortable warmth and softness surrounding him, but George wouldn’t have this. He gave a growl and started to nibble Fred’s neck. “How am I supposed to go back to sleep when you grind your ass against my crotch like that?” Although Fred really hadn’t intended to arouse his twin, the now husky sound of George’s voice and the warm breath against his skin had him suddenly wide awake too.

“Hm… Feels nice, Georgie,” Fred sighed as George continued to assault his neck and simultaneously pulled him closer to press his body against him.

“Does it? Then think about what other _nice_ things I can do to you, Freddie…”

“Alright, alright! I’m awake!” Fred laughed, freeing himself from his brother’s grip, then turned around and faced George, “That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“Oh, you’re so smart, Freddie!” George grinned, “Of course that’s what I wanted. That and… this,” he said slyly, reaching for his twin’s crotch and cupping his cock through the fabric of Fred’s pyjama. The older twin gave a gasp.

“Where did you put the snacks anyway?” Fred asked, then let out a soft moan, when George’s hand wandered into is pants. He made a disappointed noise as the hand was removed again and George reached behind himself to grab for the tiny box they had put the snacks in, the evening before.

“Here you are. Chew it and let me know when you’re ready to be… teased… tasted… devoured… kissed… loved…” George said, placing gentle kisses down a trail from Fred’s cheeks to his neck and collarbones, while at the same time opening his nightshirt.

Fred moaned again and chewed quickly. “I’m ready, _so_ ready, Georgie. Have your way with me.” He helped his brother undress him, then lay back down devotedly.

George smirked at the sight in front of him. He loved Fred like this. He always loved him of course, but right now, he was looking forward to try out every way in which the Sensation Strengthener would enhance Fred’s senses. He quickly got rid of his own pyjama bottoms, which were the only items of clothes he was wearing, and then turned towards his brother again. “OK Freddie, I’d say, we start slowly. That alright with you?” He leered and began to kiss Fred’s lips tenderly. Fred was happy to kiss him back and soon the twins found themselves engulfed in the feeling of closeness, love and longing that their tongues caressing and probing each other evoked in them.

After a couple of moments, George started to move downwards, kissing and licking his brother’s jawline and his throat down to his collarbones while his hands glided smoothly over his torso. Fred inhaled sharply, when George started to nibble his skin and to softly pinch his nipple. Although neither action had been exactly severe, it had already felt stronger than it normally did. George smiled and proceeded, carefully increasing the intensity, now moving his mouth to Fred’s nipples where he sucked with growing forcefulness, gently pulling Fred’s sensitive nub with his teeth every now and then.

Fred writhed and moaned under his twin, his hands gripping George’s hair. His dick was as hard as it could get already and he yearned for his brother to fill him so he could experience what his ultimate relief would feel like, if that tiny bit of foreplay already seemed enough to make him climax any moment. “Georgie… please… just… skip that part!” he panted and George looked up at him, a sly grin on his face.

“Are you sure, you don’t wanna be teased a little more, Freddie-dear?” he asked playfully while moving further downwards, fiercely swishing his tongue over the head of Fred’s rock-hard erection.

Fred flinched. “Yes! Yes, I’m sure!”

“Very well then,” George replied, “Your wish is my command, Freddie.” He sat up, reached for the lube the twins kept in their nightstand and applied some of it to his fingers to massage and widen Fred’s entrance.

Usually, Fred enjoyed the feeling of George preparing him with slow, gentle touches. No matter how passionate and impatient they were, George always took his time to avoid Fred getting hurt or injured. However, every now and then, if they were extremely horny and time was of the essence, they would use magical preparation methods. Fred felt strongly that this was one of these occasions. “Use magic, please?” he breathed.

George looked up at him in surprise. “That horny, are you?”

“It’s… it’s more a question of… this is too much! Feels… to intense!”

George eyed him sceptically. “You sure you want to speed things up then?”

Fred merely nodded fervently and George, still looking doubtful, reached for his wand and cast the appropriate spells. “Alright? Good to go?”

Fred nodded again and George pushed inside him slowly after having lubed himself too. He held Fred’s legs in place and groaned softly at the sensation, once he had entered his brother completely. Fred threw his head back and rolled his eyes. “You ok?” George asked and Fred nodded, although he wasn’t sure he was. As always, it did feel good to have George inside him but when he started to move, the pleasure became so unbearably intense, it was almost painful. Fred remembered that one time a few years back, when George had overstimulated him completely by edging him over and over again for what had felt like hours and had then somehow managed to make him come three times in a row. Back then, Fred had felt as if he would literally explode and his dick had been so sensitive that he wasn’t able to touch it for several minutes afterwards. The sensations now went in pretty much the same direction. When George took on a rhythmic and - under normal circumstances - pleasurably fast pace, Fred couldn’t take it anymore.

“G-Gurdyroots!”

George froze and looked at Fred in alarm. “Ok, sorry, alright, let me just…” Carefully, he pulled out, which made Fred wince a little but he was glad the overly intense stimulation had ended now.

“I’m sorry, it just-” Fred began but was cut short by his brother immediately.

“No, no, you don’t apologize. Not for using our safeword,” George said quickly and then eyed Fred intently, “Are you alright? What happened? What can I do?” He moved to kneel next to Fred, who was now sitting up.

“It just… got way too much… too intense,” Fred stammered.

George nodded. “Can I… Should I…?” he indicated putting his arms around his twin but Fred shook his head.

“Give me a minute?” Fred hated to see George’s pained expression but knew he’d understand.

“Sure, whatever you need. Grab a blanket though or you’ll get cold.” George reached for the blanket that lay crumpled in a corner of the bed and handed it to Fred, who carefully wrapped himself in it. He was glad to notice that the feeling of the fabric against his skin was bearable.

“I’ll get the antidote. Will you be ok?” When Fred nodded, George left briefly, returning from their kitchen with a small vial in his hand. “This should do the trick.”

Fred gratefully took the vial and downed it in one. “Thank you... Now, I think…” He looked up at George again and patted his hand on the mattress next to him. George sat down and took him into his arms. Fred snuggled into the embrace with a content sigh. “That’s better.”

“Good, I’m glad!” George said with some relief in his voice and held Fred tight, kissing his hair, “Is there anything else I can do?”

“I don’t think so. Let’s just stay like this for a moment.”

George made a sound of agreement and held him, gently stroking his arm a bit. “That ok?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. The antidote worked fast, I already feel much better now. Before, every single touch was… well, just too much and when you were inside me…”

“I see. I’m sorry I made you feel… uncomfortable?” George looked troubled and was clearly lost for words.

“Nah, it’s alright, ‘twas an accident. Happens. Wasn’t the first, won’t be the last,” Fred grinned.

“No, but… we never had to... you know...”

“True. But ‘twas bound to happen at some point, wasn’t it? That’s why we came up with a safeword in the first place,” he shrugged, “And it worked perfectly, so no harm done.”

George squeezed his twin gently and looked him in the eyes. “I love you, Freddie.”

“I know. I love you too,” the other redhead replied and kissed George. He kissed him back and they briefly lost themselves in each other. After a few moments however, Fred’s stomach rumbled loudly.

“Let me make breakfast for a change, what do you say?” offered George and Fred was happy to take him up on it. He snuggled back into the comfortable bed while his twin dressed and went to prepare some eggs and sausages.

“I even made you some freshly pressed orange juice,” George said with a smile as he carefully put a tray down next to Fred.

“Thanks, Georgie! We should do this more often!”

“Hm, yeah… not exactly like this, though. You don’t need to go through any suffering or pain to make me get you breakfast, you know?” George pointed out with a wry smile.

“I do know,” Fred replied and kissed his brother’s lips once more in confirmation, “Come on, Georgie, sit down and have some sausages too and then… well, I don’t wanna be a killjoy but I think I’ve done enough testing for one day. So let’s… I dunno… just go for a walk later and then work on re-stocking our storeroom?”

George smiled lovingly at him, “Of course, Freddie, anything you want. It’s all your call today.”


End file.
